


Re: Re:

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_santa, M/M, SGA Secret Santa 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's harder to iron out misunderstandings by e-mail than it is in person and it doesn't help that Jeannie is the second most stubborn person Rodney's met (outside of himself). Email fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Re:

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SGA Santa '11 for Altryonsmaker.

**Subject:** Re:   
**From:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **To:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D) 

Dear Mer,

I just got back last night, safe and sound (thanks for asking). They should really look into that beaming technology for Air Canada. It sure beats four hours in coach (I know, I know, 'I like airplane food' -- but really, Mer?). I was home in time for dinner (no jokes about tofurky) and I had a chance to play with Maddi before we put her to bed. She's getting so big, Mer. You should visit again, maybe over Christmas. Of course, John, Teyla, and Ronon are invited, too. Hell, bring everyone. The more the merrier. 

Gotta go (baby's crying),  
Your sister

PS. Why didn't you tell me about you and John before??

 

**On 15 November 2011 15:17, Dr R McKay < mrfantastic@atl.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Tue, 15 Nov 2011 15:17:46 +0000  
> Subject:   
> From: mrfantastic@atl.net  
> To: jeangenie@sg.net  
>  
> So did you get there in one piece? It's been two hours since you e-mailed on the Daedalus. Tell me  
> they didn't dematerialize you or something. Idiots.   
>  
> Sheppard told me to tell you to tell Madison 'Thanks for the bracelet'? Whatever that means.   
>  
> Oh yeah. Teyla said she'd send you an e-mail when you're settled in (why am I your messenger all of a  
> sudden? Jesus, this is like second school all over again).  
>  
> Let me know if they DID dematerialize you. Of course, they'd have called me if they did. They didn't,  
> did they?   
>  
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

Between the two of us, some forms of alien torture beat four hours in coach. Four hours with a squalling brat kicking the back of your seat four solid hours as the stewardess keeps giving you nasty looks for politely suggesting the Air Marshall do _something_ about the noise pollution -- and, no, I was not _removed_ from the airplane - I left of my own volition due to inhumane travelling conditions. 

I don't need to make tofurky jokes. Torfurky is the punchline to a cosmic joke. I can't make tofurky jokes -- it actually makes me feel too sorry for the people eating it. 

I don't know if anyone will be free on Christmas. Alien threats have the habit of cropping up at the most inopportune times. And why would Ronon and Teyla come to celebrate _Christmas_? They're not Christian. It was bad enough that Sheppard spent two hours over dinner, awkwardly explaining Santa Claus. Apparently, the "reason for the season" is to celebrate a husky man who dresses in red and sneaks into the houses of children while everyone is sleeping -- you can imagine how that was received. 

Shit, some idiot in biology's tripped the Ancient sprinkler system in the botany lab. 

PS? What are you talking about? Sheppard and me? 

 

**On 16 November 2011 07:12, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Wed, 16 Nov 2011 07:12:36 +0000  
> Subject: Re:  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Dear Mer,  
>   
> I just got back last night, safe and sound (thanks for asking). They should really look into that beaming  
> technology for Air Canada. It sure beats four hours in coach (I know, I know, 'I like airplane food' -- but  
> really, Mer?). I was home in time for dinner (no jokes about tofurky) and I had a chance to play with  
> Maddi before we put her to bed. She's getting so big, Mer. You should visit again, maybe over  
> Christmas. Of course, John, Teyla, and Ronon are invited, too. Hell, bring everyone. The more the  
> merrier.   
>   
> Gotta go (baby's crying),  
> Your sister  
>   
> PS. Why didn't you tell me about you and John before??  
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re:  
 **From:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **To:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **Attached:** Maddi.jpg, Mad2.jpg, Mad.jpg, madison1.jpg

Hardy har, Mer. I guess Canada Air barred you from flights because you're choosy. Not because you were disrupting the flight... 

I'll be laughing all the way to my doctor's appointment. As I've told you a thousand times, a vegetarian diet is respectful to the planet and healthy. Besides, you get used to tofu. 

Come on, Mer. You can't be busy all year round. It would mean so much to Maddi if you did. Did you tell the rest of your Mickey Mouse Club they're invited? And in case it escaped your notice, Mer, anyone can celebrate the holiday season. It's about togetherness and family. 

If that's his take on Christmas, I'd love to hear how John explains Halloween. ;)

When did you guys get together? You didn't say anything. (It explains the video on John's computer, though...)

With love and sarcasm,  
Your sister, Jeannie

 

**On 18 November 2011 21:47, Dr R McKay < mrfantastic@atl.net > wrote: **  
> Date: Fri, 18 Nov 2011 21:47:06 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re:  
> From: mrfantastic@atl.net  
> To: jeangenie@sg.net  
>   
> Between the two of us, some forms of alien torture beat four hours in coach. Four hours with a   
> squalling brat kicking the back of your seat four solid hours as the stewardess keeps giving you nasty  
> looks for politely suggesting the Air Marshall do _something_ about the noise pollution -- and, no, I  
> was not _removed_ from the airplane - I left of my own volition due to inhumane travelling  
> conditions.   
>   
> I don't need to make tofurky jokes. Torfurky is the punchline to a cosmic joke. I can't make tofurky  
> jokes -- it actually makes me feel too sorry for the people eating it.   
>   
> I don't know if anyone will be free on Christmas. Alien threats have the habit of cropping up at the  
> most inopportune times. And why would Ronon and Teyla come to celebrate _Christmas_?  
> They're not Christian. It was bad enough that Sheppard spent two hours over dinner, awkwardly  
> explaining Santa Claus Claus. Apparently, the "reason for the season" is to celebrate a husky man who  
> dresses in red and sneaks into the houses of children while everyone is sleeping -- you can imagine how  
> that was received.  
>   
> Shit, some idiot in biology's tripped the Ancient sprinkler system in the botany lab.   
>   
> PS? What are you talking about? Sheppard and me?   
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

Wait wait wait wait wait! Sheppard and I? GET TOGETHER? Together??

First off, no. Second, _what_?? You can't conceivably be asking what it sounds like you're asking. 

Third of all, the Canada Air judgment was ridiculous. I was railroaded by bureaucratic airport security policy and if there was any justice in the world, my appeal would've gone through already (not that I'd consider flying their subpar airline anyway). 

Third-fourth? Fourth, you're expounding on the health benefits of tofu? Are you the reason Teyla's closely monitoring my sodium intake?? You monster! Do you realize that I have to salt my food under cover before I sit down with her in the mess? 

And did you seriously just call my _team_ the _Mickey Mouse Club_?? We're an exploration and reconnaissance team -- not a Justin Bieber fanclub. 

Anyway, it's probably safer for your sanity that you don't know how John explains American holidays. You don't want to know.   
(Did you just "winky face" emoticon at me?)

\- MRM (Ph.D., Ph.D.)

..Oh right, nice photos.

...Wait, _what_ video on Sheppard's computer?

 

**On 20 November 2011 04:42, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Wed, 20 Nov 2011 04:42:22 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re:Re:  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Hardy har, Mer. I guess Canada Air barred you from flights because you're choosy. Not because you   
> were disrupting the flight...   
>   
> I'll be laughing all the way to my doctor's appointment. As I've told you a thousand times, a vegetarian   
> diet is respectful to the planet and healthy. Besides, you get used to tofu.   
>   
> Come on, Mer. You can't be busy all year round. It would mean so much to Maddi if you did. Did you tell the rest of your Mickey Mouse Club they're invited?   
> And in case it escaped your notice, Mer, anyone can celebrate the holiday season. It's about togetherness and family.   
>   
> If that's his take on Christmas, I'd love to hear how John explains Halloween. ;)  
>   
> When did you guys get together? You didn't say anything. (It explains the video on John's computer, though...)  
>   
> With love and sarcasm,  
> Your sister, Jeannie  
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re: ...  
 **From:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **To:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)

You don't have to hide it, Mer. I'm happy for you guys. More reason for you to come for Christmas/the Holidays with John (and Ronon and Teyla)! The last time you came, Robbie was less than a year old. He wants to meet his uncle(s). Okay. If you come, I promise I'll tell Madison not to try to braid your hair (but no guarantees about John's). 

Blah, blah, airline security... Tofu _is_ healthy. Look it up. Didn't you have a doctor on base last time I checked? (Do you realize you complain a lot, Mer?) ...And you should thank Teyla for caring about you and your health. With how you chug coffee, every little bit helps. 

Anyway, think about it! How many times do you guys get a chance to loaf around on the holidays?

Time to go pick up Maddi,  
Your (genius) sister, Jeannie

PS. Oh, that's right. Not _Mickey_ Mouse. It's M-C-K-A-Y-M-O-U-S-E.   
PPS. Tell John thanks for the letter he sent. Maddi loves that picture he attached!   
PPPS. You could drop the title in your e-mail, Mer. I know you're a doctor. Everyone you e-mail knows you're a doctor.

 

**On 21 November 2011 01:07, Dr R McKay < mrfantastic@atl.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Mon, 21 Nov 2011 01:07:20 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:  
> From: mrfantastic@atl.net  
> To: jeangenie@sg.net  
>   
> Wait wait wait wait wait! Sheppard and I? GET TOGETHER? Together??  
>   
> First off, no. Second, _what_?? You can't conceivably be asking what it sounds like you're asking.   
>   
> Third of all, the Canada Air judgment was ridiculous. I was railroaded by bureaucratic airport security   
> policy and if there was any justice in the world, my appeal would've gone through already (not that I'd   
> consider flying their subpar airline anyway).   
>   
> Third-fourth? Fourth, you're expounding on the health benefits of tofu? Are you the reason Teyla's   
> closely monitoring my sodium intake?? You monster! Do you realize that I have to salt my food under   
> cover before I sit down with her in the mess?   
>   
> And did you seriously just call my _team_ the _Mickey Mouse Club_?? We're an exploration   
> and reconnaissance team -- not a Justin Bieber fanclub.   
>   
> Anyway, it's probably safer for your sanity that you don't know how John explains American holidays.   
> You don't want to know.   
> (Did you just "winky face" emoticon at me?)  
>   
> \- MRM (Ph.D., Ph.D.)  
>   
> ..Oh right, nice photos.  
>   
> ...Wait, _what_ video on Sheppard's computer?  
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re: ...  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

No, no, no, no. What could have ever given you the idea that _John Sheppard_ , alien-in-every-port, intergalactic gigolo, Captain Kirk competitor, and I are (what?) dating? Jeannie, all the fermented soybean you've been ingesting is rotting your brain. What could ever motivate you to that singular, erroneous, bizarre assumption? Have either of us ever given you reason to think we're even in the same dating pool, let alone, as dater-datee? At all? Not me, maybe, but Sheppard? 

We absolutely couldn't come for the holidays, especially if you're set on making it a series of awkward misunderstandings.

...Also, Ronon says to say hi. At least I think that was what he said. His mouth was full of the disturbingly named ratbird the mess serves every Friday (pretty good, aside from the name). 

No, seriously? Sheppard? And me? You really thought that?

\- Dr. MRM, PhD, PhD

 

**On 23 November 2011 10:52, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Wed, 23 Nov 2011 10:52:38 +0000  
> Subject: Re: ...  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> You don't have to hide it, Mer. I'm happy for you guys. More reason for you to come for Christmas/the   
> Holidays with John (and Ronon and Teyla)! The last time you came, Robbie was less than a year old. He   
> wants to meet his uncle(s). Okay. If you come, I promise I'll tell Madison not to try to braid your hair   
> (but no guarantees about John's).   
>   
> Blah, blah, airline security... Tofu _is_ healthy. Look it up. Didn't you have a doctor on base last   
> time I checked? (Do you realize you complain a lot, Mer?) ...And you should thank Teyla for caring   
> about you and your health. With how you chug coffee, every little bit helps.   
>   
> Anyway, think about it! How many times do you guys get a chance to loaf around on the holidays?  
>   
> Time to go pick up Maddi,  
> Your (genius) sister, Jeannie  
>   
> PS. Oh, that's right. Not _Mickey_ Mouse. It's M-C-K-A-Y-M-O-U-S-E.   
> PPS. Tell John thanks for the letter he sent. Maddi loves that picture he attached!   
> PPPS. You could drop the title in your e-mail, Mer. I know you're a doctor. Everyone you e-mail knows   
> you're a doctor.  
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re: ...  
 **From:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **To:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)

Really? You guys aren't? I could've sworn. I mean, you guys are awfully close. Are you sure you just don't know you're dating?

If you come for Christmas, (real) turkey may be negotiable... Oh my god, Kaleb will kill me when he finds out I made that promise. 

Quick note before locking up,  
Jean

 

**On 24 November 2011 03:59, Dr R McKay < mrfantastic@atl.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Thu, 24 Nov 2011 03:59:00 +0000  
> Subject: Re: ...  
> From: mrfantastic@atl.net  
> To: jeangenie@sg.net   
>   
> No, no, no, no. What could have ever given you the idea that _John Sheppard_ , alien-in-every-  
> port, intergalactic gigolo, Captain Kirk competitor, and I are (what?) dating? Jeannie, all the fermented   
> soybean you've been ingesting is rotting your brain. What could ever motivate you to that singular,   
> erroneous, bizarre assumption? Have either of us ever given you reason to think we're even in the   
> same dating pool, let alone, as dater-datee? At all? Not me, maybe, but Sheppard?   
>   
> We absolutely couldn't come for the holidays, especially if you're set on making it a series of   
> awkward misunderstandings.  
>   
> ...Also, Ronon says to say hi. At least I think that was what he said. His mouth was full of the   
> disturbingly named ratbird the mess serves every Friday (pretty good, aside from the name).   
>   
> No, seriously? Sheppard? And me? You really thought that?  
>   
> \- Dr. MRM, PhD, PhD  
>   
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re: ...  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

How is it possible to _date_ without knowing it?

-MRM

 

**On 25 November 2011 17:42, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Fri, 25 Nov 2011 17:42:02 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re: ...  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Really? You guys aren't? I could've sworn. I mean, you guys are awfully close. Are you sure you just   
> don't know you're dating?  
>   
> If you come for Christmas, (real) turkey may be negotiable... Oh my god, Kaleb will kill me when he   
> finds out I made that promise.   
>   
> Quick note before locking up,  
> Jean  
>  
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re:...  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

Hello?

-MRM

 

**On 25 November 2011 17:42, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Fri, 25 Nov 2011 17:42:02 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re: ...  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Really? You guys aren't? I could've sworn. I mean, you guys are awfully close. Are you sure you just   
> don't know you're dating?  
>   
> If you come for Christmas, (real) turkey may be negotiable... Oh my god, Kaleb will kill me when he   
> finds out I made that promise.   
>   
> Quick note before locking up,  
> Jean  
>  
>

* * *

**Subject:** Re:Re:Re...  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)

HELLO? Atlantis to Jeannie??

 

**On 25 November 2011 17:42, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Fri, 25 Nov 2011 17:42:02 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re: ...  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Really? You guys aren't? I could've sworn. I mean, you guys are awfully close. Are you sure you just   
> don't know you're dating?  
>   
> If you come for Christmas, (real) turkey may be negotiable... Oh my god, Kaleb will kill me when he   
> finds out I made that promise.   
>   
> Quick note before locking up,  
> Jean  
>  
>

* * *

**Subject:** Back from Colorado  
 **From:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **To:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **Attachments** : Col1.jpg, Colora12.jpg, MadParka.jpg, us3.jpg, rockies.jpg

Hi Mer,

Kaleb surprised me with a camping trip and it's taking me forever to go through the thousands of e-mails you sent. It's good to know that at least my brother's patient about a timely reply. Not really. 

I don't know, Mer, how do you date without knowing it? If anyone could, it would probably be you. 

What's up since we last talked? Are you coming for Xmas/Holidays/Boxing Day/Christmas or not? 

Your sister,  
Jeannie

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Back from Colorado  
 **From:** mrfantastic@atl.net (Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D)  
 **To:** jeangenie@sg.net (Jeannie Miller, MA)  
 **Attachments** : leadership.avi

Never mind, I figured it out on my own. 

And John told me to tell you we'll be coming. Teyla and Ronon, too -- separate sources, I've been...in my quarters a lot lately. Anyway. 

Don't think I'm forgetting about your promise. I expect real turkey on the table when we get there.

\- MRM

\-- Look, don't say a word (not a Told You So -- it's so obnoxious when you do that), but _one_ room for John and I. Oh, and is this (attached) the video you were talking about??

 

**On 30 November 2011 22:31, Jeannie Miller < jeangenie@sg.net > wrote:**  
> Date: Fri, 30 Nov 2011 22:31:11 +0000  
> Subject: Re:Re: ...  
> From: jeangenie@sg.net  
> To: mrfantastic@atl.net   
>   
> Hi Mer,  
>   
> Kaleb surprised me with a camping trip and it's taking me forever to go through the thousands of e-  
> mails you sent. It's good to know that at least my brother's patient about a timely reply. Not really.   
>   
> I don't know, Mer, how do you date without knowing it? If anyone could, it would probably be you.   
>   
> What's up since we last talked? Are you coming for Xmas/Holidays/Boxing Day/Christmas or not?   
>   
> Your sister,  
> Jeannie  
>   
>


End file.
